


Moments of Peace

by Kisuru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Double Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Shiro and Keith relax after Shiro comes back from the black lion’s conscious.





	Moments of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



**Relax in the Bath**  
  
The cool evening river water rushed against his skin. Shiro sighs in bliss; his mind and body must readjust to worldly stimuli.  
  
Keith presses a cloth to Shiro’s skin. He wipes away the grime and blood on his body, soothing motions careful, as if he wants to remember every inch of Shiro’s skin.  
  
“Keith, relax.“  
  
In reply, Keith’s eyes burn. Keith’s sturdy palms massage Shiro’s back. He feels his skin on his bare back, massaging him carefully, adds pressure to his tense and sore muscles.  
  
Shiro’s head leans on Keith’s shoulder. His solid warmth is all he needs to feel.  
  
**Stargazing**  
  
“I forgot.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Shiro grasps Keith’s hand, itchy sand a comfortable rest spot. Wisps of silvery moonlight illuminate Keith’s face. Shiro forces himself to look away only for the scene above them: a purple dust of thousands of stars dotting the sky in criss-crosses and vast shaped patterns, an irregular array of different colors light years away.  
  
“Admiring the stars. How nice they are.”  
  
At first, Keith recalls nebulous times the stars had been a backdrop to the adventures they faced. With Shiro, the stars are mystical, little miracles. Gorgeous worlds they must navigate together.  
  
Keith snuggles against Shiro’s side.


End file.
